El cumpleaños
by Cris Snape
Summary: No debería haber ocurrido, pero pasó. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Dcasiopea.


**EL CUMPLEAÑOS**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Regalo de Amigo Invisible para_ _ **Dcasiopea.**_

* * *

 **I**

El despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. George Weasley gruñó y se dio media vuelta en la cama pero no llegó a abrir los ojos. Él nunca se levantaba antes de las ocho pero su pareja resultó ser mucho más madrugadora. Ocupaba un cargo de gran responsabilidad en el Ministerio de Magia y siempre era extremadamente puntual. Así pues, se puso en pie y fue directa al cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha caliente, sujetó como buenamente pudo su indomable melena castaña y se tomó un café con leche y dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

Antes de partir rumbo a su puesto de trabajo, Hermione regresó al dormitorio y permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta casi un minuto, dudando. Ciertamente le apetecía felicitar a su novio por su cumpleaños pero sabía que él odiaba que lo hiciera. La pérdida de Fred dolía más en jornadas tan señaladas pero deseaba celebrar que él seguía vivo. Convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a él. George se despertó cuando sintió el beso que depositó en su mejilla.

—Buenos días, dormilón —Hermione le sonrió con dulzura—. Feliz cumpleaños.

George, quien había tardado en recordar qué día era, suspiró y soltó un gruñido. Sintió la tentación de dedicarle unas palabras poco agradables pero se contuvo. El año anterior ya había hecho algo similar y Hermione se enfadó tanto que estuvo sin hablarle durante tres días enteros.

—Supongo que tendré que darte las gracias.

—Venga hombre, alegra esa cara. No se cumplen años todos los días.

Hermione sabía perfectamente lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Seguro que quería decirle que se alegraría más si pudiera celebrarlo con Fred pero la autocompasión había dejado de funcionar con ella mucho tiempo atrás. La bruja podía ser cariñosa, empática y comprensiva pero no le gustaba nada verlo hundido por culpa de cosas que ya no tenían solución.

—Ayer hablé con tu madre. Vamos a cenar todos juntos en La Madriguera. ¿Le preguntaste a Angelina si pueden venir los niños?

George volvió a suspirar. Definitivamente hubiera preferido que no le despertaran hasta la hora habitual pero entendía que era necesario hablar sobre esos temas. Consciente de que no podría volver a dormir, se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en el regio cabecero de madera.

—Sí. Hablé con ella y me dijo que me podían dar mucho por culo pero creo que me dejará llevármelos.

Hermione asintió. Los acontecimientos que se habían sucedido en sus vidas en los últimos tres años no habían sido fáciles para nadie. Ninguno de los dos había planeado que pasara lo que finalmente ocurrió pero tampoco pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo.

* * *

 **II**

 _Hermione clavó las uñas en el mostrador y gimió. Tras ella, George se entregaba a una febril pasión que ninguno de los dos pudo contener por más tiempo. ¡Demonios! Los dos sabían que aquello estaba mal y realmente habían intentado impedir que ocurriera pero ya no podían más._

 _No se trataba sólo de deseo. Si hubieran bastado un par de encuentros sexuales para templar sus emociones, hubieran sucumbido hace mucho y habrían pasado a otra cosa. Pero no. Los sentimientos que les unían iban un paso más allá y eran tan intensos que dolían. Nunca le habían puesto un nombre pero podría decirse que se trataba de amor._

 _Una vez saciados sus instintos, George la abrazó por la cintura y permanecieron inmóviles durante unos minutos, desnudos de cintura para abajo y con las respiraciones agitadas. La primera vez que hicieron eso, a Hermione le espantaba que alguien pudiera entrar en la tienda y descubrirles en plena faena. Después había aprendido a confiar en la pericia de George para impedir que eso ocurriera._

— _Tengo que irme a casa —Dijo Hermione apartándose de él para poder asearse un poco antes de vestirse—. Ron y los niños ya habrán llegado._

 _George agachó la cabeza y Hermione supo por qué. Ella se sentía exactamente igual. Avergonzada y culpable. ¡Merlín! Estaban traicionando a personas a las que querían. Porque aunque ya no estuviera enamorada de él, seguía queriendo a Ron. Habían sido buenos amigos desde niños, habían iniciado un camino juntos que culminó con el nacimiento de sus dos hijos. Cuando supiera lo que estaba pasando iba a morirse. Seguramente le retiraría la palabra de por vida. Y sufriría, sobre todo eso. Y Hermione no quería hacerle ningún daño._

 _George se enfrentaba al mismo problema con Angelina. También tenían dos hijos que seguramente lo pasarían fatal cuando todo saliera a la luz, aunque su relación era distinta. George le había dicho una vez que se había casado con Angelina porque le ofreció el consuelo que necesitaba después de la muerte de Fred, no porque estuviera localmente enamorado de ella. Quizá en el pasado creyó que la quería pero después de conocer cómo era el verdadero amor en brazos de Hermione, comprendía lo mucho que se había engañado a sí mismo. En cualquier caso, ella también sufriría pero ya no había remedio._

 _Iban a hacerlo. Después de meses viéndose en la clandestinidad, después de comprender que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, George y Hermione decidieron que harían pública su relación y estarían juntos pasase lo que pasase. Ciertamente habían postergado el momento varias veces pero debían hacerlo._

— _¿Se lo dirás hoy?_

 _Quiso decirle que sí. Muchas noches había llegado a casa resuelta a contárselo todo pero lo había mirado a los ojos y no había podido. Se odiaba por ello._

— _No lo sé, George._

— _Yo se lo voy a decir a Angelina._

 _Había tal determinación en su voz que no le quedó más remedio que creerle. Hermione se abrochó el botón de los pantalones y le miró con cierto temor en los ojos. George siguió hablando._

— _No le hablaré de lo nuestro pero voy a dejarla. No soporto más esta situación. No hacemos más que discutir y creo que estoy empezando a odiarla —Se detuvo un instante, bajando la mirada y poniéndose un poco tenso—. Y yo no quiero odiarla, Hermione. Es la madre de mis hijos. Sólo por eso le debo un respeto._

 _Ella asintió sin saber qué decir. George procedió a adecentarse y limpió el mostrador. Estaba dubitativo y serio, preocupado. Y no era para menos puesto que iba a dar un paso trascendental en su vida._

— _Si es lo que quieres hacer, me tendrás ahí para lo que sea._

— _Pero no esta noche, ¿verdad? —George sonó amargado—. Esta noche estarás con Ron, compartiendo la cama con él, comportándote como la esposa perfecta._

 _Hermione apretó los dientes. Él tenía razón pero no le gustaba escuchar esos reproches. George debería entender que su situación era más difícil porque Ron era su hermano. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué iban a pensar los Weasley? ¿Acaso les retirarían la palabra? George estaba tan celoso de Ron que casi nunca mencionaba aquellas cuestiones. Por supuesto que le preocupaban pero se centraba en otras cosas. Sin duda prefería ir paso con paso. Primero sus respectivas separaciones y luego todo lo demás._

— _No estás siendo justo._

— _Tal vez pero ya no puedo más. Quiero estar contigo de una vez._

 _Sus ojos estaban tan desesperados que ella se guardó sus sermones y simplemente le besó en los labios. Pobre George. Pobre Ron. Pobres todos. Lo que iban a hacer podría suponer la destrucción de la familia Weasley. Y lo peor de todo era que ninguno de los dos deseaba evitarla._

* * *

 **III**

—Buenas tardes, Angelina.

Ella no le saludó. Se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar al recibidor de su casa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Niños! Vuestro padre ya ha llegado.

George suspiró. Realmente le hubiera gustado poder mantener una relación más cordial con ella, pero Angelina le odiaba. Lo había hecho desde el mismo momento en que supo la verdad.

George recordó una tarde, poco después de que el escándalo salpicase a la familia Weasley. Al igual que en esa ocasión, había acudido a la casa que un día compartieran para buscar a sus hijos y la había llamado Angie, que era el diminutivo cariñoso que el mismísimo Fred Weasley había ideado para ella cuando fueron novios. George lo había asumido como propio cuando empezaron a salir y a Angelina siempre le gustó oírselo decir. Hasta ese día. Ese día le soltó tal bofetón que tuvo la mano marcada en la cara durante toda la tarde y le ordenó que jamás volviera a llamarla así. Y ahora era Angelina.

—¿Cómo estás?

Hizo la pregunta porque odiaba lo silencios entre ellos. Angelina abrió la boca, posiblemente para insultarle o mandarlo a la mierda, pero no llegó a decir nada porque Fred bajaba corriendo la escalera con su nueva escoba voladora en la mano.

—¡Hola, papá! —Se plantó frente a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. He hablado con James hace un rato y dice que vamos a jugar un partidillo de quidditch en La Madriguera. Será genial.

—Jovencito —La voz severa de Angelina resonó en la estancia—. ¿No te olvidas de algo?

Pese a odiarle con toda su alma, Angelina se había portado decentemente en todo lo que respectaba a los niños. Jamás les había hablado mal de su padre, jamás le había impedido verlos. _"Eres un cabrón y un marido de mierda",_ le dijo poco después de la separación, _"Pero eres un buen padre y los niños te necesitan. No tienen culpa de nada"_.

—Pero si ya le he felicitado esta mañana, mamá.

—En persona no. Vamos.

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y procedió a darle un abrazo a su progenitor.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá. ¿Quieres que te tire de las orejas?

—Muchas gracias, hijo, pero no hace falta.

Fred sonrió y se dispuso a hablar sobre las excelencias de su escoba, pero fue interrumpido por Roxanne, que también portaba una. Bajó la escalera saltando los peldaños de dos en dos y besó la mejilla de George.

—Felicidades, papá. ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy deseando darle una paliza al tonto de James.

Roxanne era extremadamente competitiva. Si existía un Weasley destinado al deporte profesional, era ella.

—Cuando queráis, chicos.

Los dos brujillos salieron a la calle, preparados para desaparecerse con su padre hasta La Madriguera. George se quedó mirando a su ex, lamentando que después de tres años pareciera tan dolida como el primer día. Quería que fuese feliz pero no lo era en absoluto.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

—¿Para verte con esa puta? No, gracias.

George apretó los dientes. Quiso defender a su pareja pero no le serviría de nada. Posiblemente Angelina no dejaría de insultar a Hermione jamás. Al menos tampoco lo hacía delante de los niños.

—Para estar con la familia. Aunque no estemos juntos, sigues siendo una Weasley. Ya sabes que mi madre te tiene mucho aprecio.

—En ese caso iré a La Madriguera cuando sea el cumpleaños de Molly, no en el tuyo.

—Angelina.

—Vete de una vez —Agitó una mano con desdén—. Y quiero a los niños en casa antes de las diez, ¿entendido?

George asintió y se reunió con sus hijos. Angelina siempre sería una espinita clavada en su corazón.

* * *

 **IV**

 _No había querido decírselo así, de verdad que no. Había planeado ir paso a paso. Primero explicarle que quería separarse, un poco después que había otra persona y más tarde anunciar que se trataba de George pero nada salió bien. Ron se había mostrado absolutamente pasmado, incapaz de comprender qué había pasado para que su mujer quisiera dejarlo. Hermione casi hubiera preferido que montara en cólera pero en lugar de eso le suplicó otra oportunidad. Una y mil veces, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, humillándose como nadie debería humillarse jamás._

 _Verlo así le rompió el corazón. Hermione se sintió terriblemente miserable y supo que hacer daño a alguien a quien quieres era aún peor que cuando alguien te hacía daño a ti. Intentó consolarle, explicarle que nada era culpa suya. Le dijo que se merecía ser feliz con alguien que le quisiera, pero él no entraba en razón. Le prometió que cambiaría, que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera y entonces tuvo que decirle que estaba enamorada de otra persona._

 _Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ron se puso más pálido que un muerto y se quedó mudo. Por un instante Hermione pensó que había perdido la cabeza. No debería haberlo hecho pero le puso una mano en el brazo._

— _Lo siento mucho, Ron —Habló con suavidad. También tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas—. Yo no quería que pasara pero ocurrió y lo lamento. Tú eres muy buena persona, mi amigo desde pequeños pero…_

— _Estás con otro —Musitó él mecánicamente. Se dejó caer en el sofá de casa, con la espalda muy recta y las manos en las rodillas—. ¿Desde cuándo?_

— _Eso no importa._

— _A mí sí me importa —Ron subió el tono de voz y giró la cabeza para mirarla—. Quiero saberlo todo, Hermione. Me lo debes, maldita sea._

— _No quiero hacerte daño._

— _Es un poco tarde para eso._

 _Hermione suspiró y se dijo que tenía razón. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era ser completamente honesta. Así pues, le confesó que su aventura extramatrimonial comenzó prácticamente un año antes, después de una fiesta en el Ministerio de Magia para conmemorar el final de la guerra contra Voldemort. Le explicó que al principio había pretendido alejarse de él pero que finalmente se había enamorado._

— _Nadie puede luchar contra eso, Ron. Lo siento._

 _Él negó con la cabeza. Parecía a punto de gritar pero en lugar de eso se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró durante largos minutos. Hermione sabía que le haría la pregunta y realmente no quería tener que contestar._

— _¿Quién es?_

— _Ron._

— _Tarde o temprano lo sabré. ¿Quién es?_

 _El labio inferior le tembló. La angustia quemó su garganta y las lágrimas siguieron rodando por sus mejillas. No quería decirlo. Ojalá hubiera podido ocultarlo durante el resto de su vida pero Ron tenía razón. En algún momento todo saldría a la luz._

— _George —Pronunció el nombre tan bajito que apenas se le escuchó._

— _¿Quién?_

 _Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron a los ojos. Su marido, el padre de sus hijos, el amigo con el que tantas aventuras había experimentado. ¡Merlín! Iba a partirle el alma en mil pedazos._

— _George. Tu hermano George._

* * *

 **V**

Las risas de los niños eran música para los oídos de Molly Weasley. Desde su posición en la cocina podía ver y escuchar a los chicos mientras jugaban al quidditch y se sintió dichosa porque finalmente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O a una normalidad aparente, al menos.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a George. ¡Oh, Señor! Había pasado mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Aún le costaba entender cómo era posible que hubiera hecho aquello. Él siempre decía que no había podido evitarlo, que a veces el corazón no atendía a razones y que no se podía luchar contra los sentimientos. Durante meses Molly sólo había querido pegarle pero no lo había hecho porque era su hijo, su niño querido. El que tantas travesuras hacía en compañía de Fred, el que había quedado destrozado tras la guerra, el que le permitía no olvidarse del rostro de su hijo muerto.

Molly había tenido muchas dudas. Cuando el infierno se desató en La Madriguera pensó que no podría soportar la situación. George y Hermione habían traicionado a todos con esa funesta aventura que les llevó a romper con todo. Ron se había pasado mucho tiempo destrozado, furioso con todo el mundo y con muy pocas ganas de seguir adelante. Y el resto de la familia había procurado no posicionarse aunque era inevitable no estar a favor del pobre Ron.

Pero el tiempo lo cura todo y un día Ron se había sentado a la mesa y le había pedido la sal a un George que llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando que volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Otro día Hermione y Ron habían llevado juntos a San Mungo a la pequeña Rose, víctima de un terrible dolor de tripa. En otra ocasión George había hecho una broma y Ron le había seguido el juego… Molly no estaba segura de que les hubiera perdonado del todo pero al menos su Ronald había recuperado las ganas de vivir y estaba dispuesto a olvidar los sufrimientos pasados.

Molly miró a su derecha. Allí estaba su Ginny, troceando zanahorias al lado de Millicent Bulstrode. El propio Ron reconocía que en otro tiempo la idea le hubiera parecido inconcebible pero la realidad a veces superaba a la ficción. No sabía cómo había pasado pero un año antes había comenzado a salir con aquella chica. No era ni muy guapa ni muy lista y además había pertenecido a Slytherin, pero fue la persona que le devolvió las ganas de vivir, la que sin ser consciente de ello le impulsó a perdonar a su hermano y a su ex mujer. A Molly le caía bien y esperaba poder convencerla para que algún día le diera más nietos. Vaya que sí.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que la relación de George y Ron volviera a ser la de antes pero eran hermanos. Ya habían perdido a Fred y ninguno de los dos deseaba perder a otro miembro de la familia. A quien Molly no podía mirar con buenos ojos era a Hermione. Se reservaba su opinión sobre ella y la trataba de forma distante pero amable. Esa mujer había estado a punto de destrozar a su familia y nunca la perdonaría.

¡En fin! A veces una madre tenía que hacer de tripas corazón por el bien de su familia. Molly Weasley había sacrificado mucho y no pensaba dejar de pelear por los suyos en lo que le restaba de vida. Sus hijos iban a ser felices, punto en boca.

—¡James! ¡Eres bobo!

¡Ay, los niños! Sólo esperaba que en un futuro le ocasionaran menos quebraderos de cabeza que sus hijos. Estaba más mayor y no tenía las mismas fuerzas que antes.

* * *

 _A lo mejor el final no resulta muy satisfactorio pero no creo que sea necesario contar nada más._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
